Kendall's Plan
by BigTimeKogan
Summary: Kendall has been in love with his best friend Logan for as long as he can remember. So when Logan admits to Kendall that he's gay, Kendall makes a plan to make Logan his. But now someone else has set their sights on Logan.. First story, R&R please!
1. Party

**_Hey guys! This is my very first story, so sorry for any mistakes and please go easy on me?:) Reviews would be nice.. ;) Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer - I do NOT own Big Time Rush:(_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Party<strong>

"Kendall..I really don't think this is a good idea" Kendall rolled his eyes at his best friend and continued pulling him along behind him.

"It will be fine." he reassured.

The boys of Big Time Rush were no doubt up to another one of their hair-brained schemes. They had recently found out that it was Mr. Bitters', the Palmwoods hotel manager, birthday on the weekend and they wanted to do something special for him. Sure they hated him and they were pretty sure he hated them too. Well why wouldn't you when your four loud, messy teenage boys always running a riot and breaking things. But despite all that, the grouchy manager had never once kicked them out of the hotel. Sure he'd said he would but he never did. Most of the time it was due to Kelly writing a cheque to pay for any damage done but the guys felt they should do something nice for him for once.

So now, Kendall was pulling Logan to the elevators to put their plan into action. They asked some of the residents of the Palmwoods if they wanted to help and quite a few did. They planned to throw a small party up on the roof of the hotel, nothing too big because they didn't want to disturb any guests that weren't attending. Carlos was in charge of food and drinks and setting up tables with help from Jo and Camille. James was in charge of gathering everybody and getting them to the roof. Kendall and Logan's jobs were to get Mr Bitters up to the roof. They weren't sure how to do it but Kendall was great at making up plans on the spot so he'd think of something.

The two boys arrived in the lobby and spotted Mr. Bitters at his usual place behind his desk talking to other guests.  
>Kendall looked to his watch seeing it read 6:51. They had planned the party for 7:00 so they had 9 minutes to get Mr. Bitters there. He was about to make his way over when he felt his wrist pulled back.<br>"Kendall, what if something goes wrong, or he doesn't like it. He could kick us out." Logan said worriedly looking up to Kendall.  
>Kendall rolled his eyes and smiled at the brunette. Logan always did panic in these situations. But that was one of the many things he loved about him.<p>

Yep, Kendall Knight was gay and in love with his best friend. He wasn't exactly sure when he fell for the smart boy, sometimes he thinks he's always loved Logan from the day he met him. Kendall kept it too himself though, he hadn't even told James or Carlos yet and he definitely wasn't going to tell Logan.

Everything about Logan was amazing to Kendall. How smart the small boy was, how kind and selfless he was. He loved how cute Logan could be without even trying. Logan could be sitting around just reading one of his favourite books, pulling that adorable face he pulls when he concentrates and Kendall couldn't help but smile. That's another thing he loved, that boys smile. It was breath taking. Kendall couldn't help the way his heart skipped a beat when he saw that smile. But, his favourite thing about Logan was his eyes. God he loved those eyes. Big, deep brown orbs, filled with so much love he couldn't help get lost in them. He'd been caught staring at them a few times before by Logan but had never said anything about it to Kendall.

"Logan nothing will go wrong, and how could he not love it? It's a party!" the tall blonde said assuringly.

Logan looked over nervously to the manager and back to Kendall who rolled his eyes again.

"Logie, I promise nothing will go wrong. Trust me." Kendall said sincerely. "You trust me don't you?"

"Of course I do! I'm just worried.."

Kendall smiled. "Well don't be, it'll be fine" Logan inhaled deeply and nodded.

Kendall grinned grabbing his friend's wrist doing his best to ignore the sparks he felt from the contact and lead them over to Mr. Bitters.

* * *

><p>Kendall smiled up at the sky, watching the brightly coloured fireworks explode and shimmer in the dark night. He and Logan had managed to get Mr. Bitters up to the roof and were pleased to see him smiling when he saw the party set up for him. Everybody cheered 'happy birthday Mr. Bitters' for him and Kendall swore he saw a single tear fall from the managers eye.<p>

Soon the party was in full swing and everybody was having a good time. Well everyone except Kendall. He was the one who came up with the whole idea of a party and thought it would be good. And it was, except Kendall forgot one thing. Camille.

He knew Camille had a thing for Logan, she always had and he hated whenever she was around Logan. She'd flutter her eyes at him and always try to hug him or kiss him. That pissed Kendall off, a lot. What pissed him off the most was when she'd slap Logan in the face. Sure it wouldn't hurt him too much, Kendal had been slapped himself by the crazy teen actress but he HATED anyone or anything hurting his Logan. He'd always made sure to protect Logan as much as he could for as long as he'd known him. Maybe it was because he was the smallest, whatever it was Kendall wouldn't let anybody hurt Logan.

As soon as Kendall and Logan had got to the roof Camille was in Logan's arms hugging him and saying how great he was for arranging the party. Logan told her it was Kendall's idea but she didn't listen and kissed him right there and then. Kendall felt instant anger and jealousy course through him and walked away before he did something he may regret.

So now Kendall was leaned against one of the walls of the roof sipping his drink, trying his best not to look miserable. They'd decided no alcohol for this party; they didn't want to push Bitters too far in one day.  
>The blonde sighed to himself and turned around leaning his forearms on the wall looking out at the city view. Suddenly he felt someone bump into him and he turned around to see a very nervous Logan.<p>

"Kendall! You have to help me, Camille won't leave me alone!" he begged gripping the taller boys arm.

"I thought you liked her?" Kendall asked coldly, trying to hide the disgust in his voice as much as he could.

Logan released Kendall's arm, slinging his hands in his pockets. "No, she's.. not my type."

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "What you mean crazy, weird, scary chicks that slap you all the time aren't your type your type?" he said and Logan chuckled.

"Then what is your type?" he asked before sipping more of his drink.

"Uh, well not female to start.." Logan said quietly ducking his head.

Kendall eyes went wide as he spit out the drink he just choked on, earning an amused looked from Logan.

"Whoa wait, you're gay?" Kendall asked, feeling slight hope filling his body.

"Shh! Yes, but I don't want everyone to know yet" Logan hissed looking around thankful no one was paying them any attention.

Kendall stood shocked, staring at his best friend. He didn't know what to do. Logan, his best friend since they were kids, and who he was madly in love with was gay. Actually Kendall did know what he wanted to do, he wanted to grab his friend and kiss him, showing him how much he loved him. But he couldn't.

"Do you hate me?" Logan asked quietly, his timid tone breaking Kendall out of his daydream.

"What? No! Of course not Logie, I could never hate you." he said honestly.

Logan's face instantly brightened up and he smiled slightly. "So..your cool with this?"

"Yes Logan, I am" Kendall said trying not to sound too excited.

"Thanks Kendall, you're amazing" Logan said moving to hug his friend.

Kendall quickly returned the hug, holding the smaller boy close to him.

"No problem" he said softly. He closed his eyes and smiled.

Now that he knew Logan was gay, maybe he had a chance with him. He wouldn't want to do anything that could ruin their friendship, but maybe his friend liked him too. There was only one way to find out, Kendall had to make a plan.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope it wasn't too bad? Should be updating more tonight! <em>**

**__****_**_Thanks for reading! _**_**

**__****_~BigTimeKogan 3_**


	2. Plan

**Chapter 2 - Plan**

Kendall sat on the bright orange couch of their apartment 2J, eyes glued to the TV but his mind focused on something else. Logan. He needed a plan.

Usually Kendall was really good at coming up with plans and schemes, that's why he was the leader of the group. James was 'the face' of the group. He could persuade anyone to do anything for them or let them in somewhere they shouldn't with his three tricks. First, he'd use the 'James' charm on them. Second 'the face'. And third that dazzling smile of his. Carlos was, well he was just..a big ball of energy really. He came in handy if you ever needed to bust down a door, or smash through a wall. And all Carlos needed was a little motivation and his lucky helmet. And then there was Logan. Logan was the brains of the four. He'd always make sure whatever scheme or plan Kendall came up with was safe and wouldn't end with them in prison or dead. Kendall smiled to himself just thinking of the smart brunette. He really needed a plan sometime soon.

Kendall turned his head when he heard the door open. His three friends walked in all holding bags. He stood and walked over to the table where his friends were placing all the bags. "Hey, what's all this?" he asked curiously.

"Movie night!" Carlos beamed, grabbing a DVD out of one of the bags and holding it in front of the blondes face.

Kendal strained his head back to read the cover of the DVD. 'Escape' it read and by the looks of the bloody figure on the cover it was scary thriller.

Kendall sighed and pushed the DVD out his face gently, causing Carlos to frown.

"I don't really feel like a movie night guys, I think i'll pass." he said earning both James and Logan's heads to snap up from the bags to look at him.

"Come on Kendall, we haven't had a movie night in ages." James said and Logan nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Kendall! And it's a scary movie, you'll love it! It's about a bunch of high school students that find a big, abandoned house and decided to stay for the night. But they don't know there's this scary, old guy living there whose a murderer." Carlos explained bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Nah" Kendall was about to leave when he had a thought, this could be his plan. Sitting close to Logan, in almost complete darkness. Watching a scary movie which he knew Logan hated. This could be his perfect opertunity to be close Logan.

"Actually, yeah I will" Kendall said, earning a smile from everyone.

"Plus little Logie needs someone to hid behind when the scary parts come on." James said smirking at the small boys stood beside him. carlos laughed and Kendall couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the smart boy's face.

"No I don't!" Logan protested giving James' shoulder a shove. James just laughed and continued rifling through the bags.

"Yeah you do" Carlos agreed.

Logan mumbled something as he walked over to the couch, plopping down on it.

Kendall grinned and moved to the couch to see Logan with his arms crossed and frown set on his face. It was the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

"What are you looking at?" Logan asked when he realised Kendall was staring at him.

Kendall quickly shook his head and chuckled, sitting down next to the smaller teen. "Nothing, Logie."

Logan just smiled softly at the blonde and turned to the TV, noticing Carlos was putting the DVD in and James was setting all the food and drinks on the coffee table in front of them.

"This is gonna' be so good!" Carlos beamed as he bounced to the couch sitting next to Logan. James turned out the lights then moved to sit beside the Latino.

Kendall turned to Logan noticing he was biting his lip nervously.

"You don't have to watch it if you don't want to." Kendall whispered so James and Carlos wouldn't hear.

Logan turned to face him and gave him a weak smile. "It's fine."

"Are you sure?" he pressed. He didn't want Logan to leave but he didn't want the brunette to feel pressured into watching the movie.

"Yeah" Logan said.

"Shh!" Carlos hissed as he pressed play on the remote and the movie started. He leaned back into the couch and sighed happily.

Logan brought his knees up to his chest and put his hands in his lap. he was still biting his lip.

Kendall smiled softly and threw an arm around Logan's shoulders. "It's okay Logie, i'm right here for you."

...

_20 minutes later.._

"James will you shut up!" Carlos yelled at the brunette.

"No! He's right there!" James yelled back pointing at the TV.

James wasn't scared of horror movies but he could be really annoying while watching them. Everytime one of the characters were sneaking around or getting chased by the killer he'd scream 'he's behind you!' or 'look out!' or 'don't go in there!'.

"I know he's there! Stop ruining the movie!" Carlos yelled again.

"I'm not ruining the movie, you are!" James retorted.

Kendall laughed at the pair and looked down to brunette sitting beside him. "Hey you okay? Not too scared yet?" he teased."

"I'm not scared!" Logan argued sending a glare in the blondes direction.

Kendall just laughed pulling Logan closer to him so he could wrap both arms around him. He felt the smaller boy tense up slightly but then relax into him.

Finally James and Carlos stopped arguing and everyone concentrated back on the movie. Well everyone except Kendall.

Kendall found himself lost in his thoughts. Being so close and having his arms around Logan felt so right. If he was a girl he'd say that it made his heart beat hard against his chest, but Kendall isn't a girl.

Suddenly Kendall heard a scream and felt Logan move in his arms. He turned to the screen to see one of the characters had just been caught by the killer and killed. He looked down to Logan to see he had curled into Kendall's side, his face buried into his shoulder.

Kendall smiled and rubbed his friends back gently.

"I'm not scared." he heard Logan mumble into his shoulder.

He laughed as he tightened his grip on Logan, pulling him impossibly closer. "Your so cute, Logie"

He felt the brunette move his head and looked down to see him looking straight back.

"Cute?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah" Kendall said grinning at the blush spreading across the smart boys face.

_'Maybe he does like me..'_

"I refuse to be called cute" Logan stated, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well I'll still call you cute anyway Logan, so deal with it" Kendall said poking the smart boy's side playfully.

Logan huffed and pouted adorably, then turned his head away from Kendall. The blonde felt his heart beat speed up at how cute Logan was being.

"Aw, come on Logie. Don't be like that!" he said poking his side again.

"Are you still going to call me cute?" He turned his head back to face the blonde.

"Yup."

Logan sighed but leaned back against Kendall, his head on his shoulder. "Fine. But you have funny eyebrows."

Kendall's mouth dropped open as he looked down to the brunette. "What's wrong with my eyebrows?" he asked curiously.

"Their funny" Logan said simply.

"How are they funny?"

"They just are"

"Your mean" Kendall couldn't help feel a little hurt by the comment.

He heard Logan chuckle and he sat up, turning to face the blonde.

"It's not a bad thing, I like your eyebrows" he said, a faint blush on his cheeks.

Kendall's heart did not just skip a beat at that. "You like my eyebrows?" he asked, not able to stop the grin threatening to cross his face.

"..Yeah" Logan said shyly before turning back around and leaning against the blondes chest again.

Kendall's grin didn't fade as he wrapped his arms around Logan once again. He was starting to think more and more that maybe his best friend could like him. I mean, why else would you say you like someone's eyebrows?

Kendall grinned again and tightened his arms around Logan. So far his plan was going smoothly, he couldn't wait to continue it tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey guys, sorry I didn't update yesterday.<br>Hope it's okay, this chapter and the first one have sort of just been openers for the story.  
>But in the next chapter, I can guarantee there's going to be some drama!;)<em>**

******_Thanks for reading!_**

**_~BigTimeKogan _**

**_xoxoxo _**


	3. Pool

**Chapter 3 - Pool**

"Kendall hurry up!" the blonde heard Logan yell from the living room. Kendall rolled his eyes but smiled, he loved how Logan would always wait for him before they went anywhere. So far his plan was going well. Since their movie night, he'd kept getting closer to Logan in many ways. He'd always make sure to be sitting next to him, his arm around his shoulders or even a hand on his knee sometimes. They'd also been talking a lot more lately. Kendall and Logan talked the most anyway, they'd always been the closest out of the four. But Kendall had noticed how Logan would always chose him over James or Carlos if he needed to talk or advice. That made Kendall happier than anything, to know Logan knew he could rely on him and trust him.

Anyway, the four boys planned to spend a whole day at the Palmwoods pool. Gustavo had given 'the dogs' a couple of days off from recording, and the first thing they all wanted to do was spend time at the pool. they hadn't been in a while and it was the perfect place to relax. And for Kendall to see Logan half naked when they were swimming.

He moved to the bathroom, grabbing a towel and threw it around his neck. he went back into the bedroom and was about to leave when he spotted something. He walked over to Logan's bedside table and grabbed the smart boys book off it. He knew Logan loved to read while sitting by the pool.

Kendall threw the book in his bag and grabbed everything. He trotted out of the room to see Logan waiting by the door for him.

"Ready?" he asked.

Logan glared at the blonde. "I've been ready for 10 minutes! I want to go swim, now get your ass out that door!" Logan pointed to the door.

Kendall suppressed a laugh and quickly did as the brunette said. He all but ran to the door, ruffling Logan's hair as he passed him.

He heard Logan mumble something about 'why he bothers waiting' as he closed the door.

He turned to the smaller teen and threw an arm around his shoulder. "Cause' you love me" he said in his usual cocky tone.

Logan rolled his eyes but leaned into the touch. "Sure Kendall, that's why"

Kendall's stomach flipped and he didn't hold back the smile. "You know you love me"

"Whatever you say Kendall"

* * *

><p><em>At the pool..<em>

"Hey guys" Kendall said as he and Logan reached James and Carlos at the pool.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Carlos asked.

"Blame Kendall" Logan said narrowing his eyes playfully at the blonde.

"Sorry I kept you's waiting" Kendall apologised, smiling at Logan.

Logan placed his things on a lounge chair and reached for the bottom of his shirt. Kendall couldn't tear his eyes away as the brunette pulled the clothing off his body, revealing that gorgeous body he loved so much. He quickly snapped out of his daze and tried to look anywhere but Logan. That was difficult.

"Ready" Logan said throwing his shirt on to the chair.

"Okay lets go swim!" Carlos said and grabbed Logan's wrist. "Logie, I want to show you this new stunt I learned! It's good isn't James?"

"Yeah..great" James said absently, his eyes hadn't left Kendall since he'd arrived.

Logan chuckled and let Carlos drag him to the pool. Kendall couldn't help the pang of jealously he felt as he watched the two walk away. He sighed and turned to James.

"What are you staring at?" Kendall asked, realising James was watching him.

"Nothing.." he said giving Kendall one last look before turning and heading to the pool.

"Weird.." Kendall muttered under his breath as he placed all his stuff on one of the lounge chairs. He pulled his own top off then got in the pool to join his friends. Carlos was still at the edge getting ready to show everyone his new stunt. And James had already spotted a new girl and was using the 'James charm' on her. So Kendall stood beside Logan, a little closer than necessary, and watched Carlos.

* * *

><p>After about an hours worth of swimming and watching Carlos' ridiculous stunts Kendall decided to get out of the pool.<p>

He took his seat on the lounge chair, leaning back and placing his hand behind his head. He closed his eyes and relaxed. He, obviously, thought about Logan and how great things were going at the moment.

Before he could start daydreaming about Logan, said boys appeared in front of him.

"Hey" he said as he grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his neck, sitting on the chair next to Kendall's.

"Hey" Kendall said smiling. He realised lately that he just couldn't not smile when he saw Logan now.

"Oh man" He heard the smart boy mumble and turned to face him.

"What's up?" he asked concerned.

"I forgot my book.."

Kendall smiled again. "In my bag"

Logan gave him a confused look and the blonde just nodded towards the bag. He reached into the bag to find his favourite book in there.

"You brought my book?" he asked shocked.

"I knew you'd want to read" Kendall said simply, trying to make it out as if it was no big deal. But inside he was jumping for joy at the blush spreading across Logan's face.

"Um, thanks" he said shyly, staring at the blonde.

"No problem Logie" Kendall smiled again and the shorter teen smiled back.

Kendall rested his head back against his hands feeling quite good about himself. That was, until he heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Hey, it's Logan right?"

Kendall's head snapped in the direction of the voice to see a tall, dark haired guy standing beside Logan's lounge chair. _His Logan._

"Um, yeah. Sorry do I know you?" Logan said, and Kendall could hear the uneasiness in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm Darren. We met at the party last Saturday" the guy said stepping closer.

Kendall could already feel his jealousy and anger rising.

"Oh yeah! I remember, you distracted my friend Camille for me when she wouldn't leave me alone" Logan said chuckling at the memory.

Kendall got a sickly feeling in his stomach, hearing Logan laugh knowing this guy 'Darren' was causing it.

"Yep" Darren said, aslo chuckling as he sat down next to Logan on his lounge chair. "So your in a band right?" Darren asked.

Kendall officially hated this guy. He was coming on to Logan.

"Yeah, me and my three friends. This is Kendall by the way" Logan said smiling, turning to face Kendall.

The smile dropped when he saw Kendall looking quite pissed off.

"Hey nice to meet you" Darren said politely. "So your in the band too? That's so cool, I always wanted to be in a band"

"Yeah" Kendall growled out, earning a nervous, confused look from Logan, who didn't really know what was going on. "I'm going back to 2J"

With that Kendall left, not waiting for Logan to say anything else. He marched up he stairs, not bothering to wait for the elevator, his fists clenched tightly against his sides.

His plan was going so well, he thought Logan was starting to like him. He was sure of it. Now it was ruined by _Darren_. Kendall even hated the sound of his name.

Kendall had a plan and now he had a problem. A BIG one.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oooo so now Darrens in the picture, what's Kendall going to do to win his Logie?<em>**

**_Btw, i'm not sure why all the chapter begin with P, but i'll just roll with it ;-)_**

**_Thanks for reading! And for the comments, fave's, subscribes.. :)_**

**_~BigTimeKogan_**

**_xoxoxo_**


End file.
